


Collision Course

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: The Paladins deal with turning points after rescuing the Guardians of the Galaxy from the Galra and the Doctor helps them out as new allies form for the heroes as well as the Galra, with the Galra's new allies working to free an ancient evil being and it all leads to one huge showdown.





	Collision Course

Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all the characters and related properties all belong to the BBC. _Voltron, Voltron Legendary Defender_ and all the characters and related properties belong to World Events Productions and Dreamworks studios. _Guardians of the Galaxy,_ the characters and all related properties belong to the late great Stan Lee, Marvel Studios, the Walt Disney Motion Pictures Studios and all other owners.

**Collision Course**

It was an ordinary day at the planet Arus. The Voltron Force Paladins consisting of their leader Keith Kogane, pilot of the black lion, the last remaining heir of Arus/Altea Princess Allura Veritas, pilot of the blue lion, Lance McClain, pilot of the red lion, Katie Holt, best known as Pidge Gunderson, pilot of the green lion and Hunk Garrett, pilot of the yellow lion. The five were training in their lions while their allies royal advisor Sir Coran Smythe, Keith's mother Krolia and fellow Altean Romelle were helping former black lion pilot Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane recover from his ordeal at the Quantum Abyss.

“That is good team.” Keith told his team, “That should be enough for today.”

“Sounds good,” Hunk replied, “I am up for some lunch!”

“That is just like you Hunk!” Pidge chuckled.

“Let's head back to the castle.” Allura told the team.

The group went inside the castle to take it easy for the afternoon, not aware that a huge adventure was about to begin.

Meanwhile, the Guardians of the Galaxy consisting of their leader Peter Quill, known as Star-Lord, daughter of Thanos, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Baby Groot and their latest addition Mantis were in the ship known as the Milano. They were heading for their destination of Destar Five for some relaxation, but little did they know was they were heading the wrong direction.

“Showtime A holes!” Quill declared, “We are getting closer to Destar Five!”

“We are getting closer to Destar Five?” Gamora stated as she looked outside the ship.

“What do you mean by that?” Drax asked.

“Peter!” Gamora exclaimed, “You are the navigator! Check the map!”

Quill grabbed the GPS and figured out what his teammate was going on.

“Oh damn it.” Quill muttered.

“What's oh damn it?” Rocket asked.

“I am Groot.” Baby Groot added in. [Wrong location, isn't it?]

“We are not even close to Destar Five!” Quill exclaimed.

“Not even close!” Gamora replied in annoyance.

“That happens and it would not happen if you would have let me use the freaking GPS!” Rocket exclaimed.

“Why don't we just stop at the nearest planet and ask where Destar Five is?” Mantis suggested.

“Mantis has a point.” Drax stated.

Quill checked the GPS to find out the location of their nearest planet. He looked over at the others after he spotted the planet's location, “The nearest location is Planet Arus. Man, looks like we are going to meet Voltron!”

“Voltron.” Gamora gasped, “the legendary Voltron?”

“Precisely,” Quill smirked, “and I thought it was just a television show.”

“Television show?” Mantis quipped.

“Long story.”

“If Voltron is located at Planet Arus,” Gamora said, “then it is more than just a television show as you say, Peter.”

“I am Groot.” stated Baby Groot. [Danger could be on its way!]

“Don't say that!” Rocket exclaimed at Groot, “Just because we are heading to a well known planet, it does not mean that we are going to run into danger right this second!”

The group felt a thud behind their ship.

“Whoa!” Quill exclaimed.

“My thoughts exactly.” Drax quipped.

They were hit again.

“Something is happening!” Mantis announced as she sensed something intrusive.

“We are in trouble!” Rocket exclaimed.

Gamora looked outside the ship to see Galra ships after them.

“This is not good!” Gamora declared.

“What?” Quill asked, “Ayesha and her troopers again?”

“Worst.” Gamora answered, “It is the Galra! They are on our trail.”

“We are surely in trouble now!” Rocket replied.

“I am Groot.” [I knew it.]

Prince Lotor was commanding his crew with his main generals being Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid.

“Blast down that ship!” Lotor ordered, “We will take everyone prisoner who is aboard this ship.”

“Affirmative.” Acxa replied.

“I am all for it.” Ezor added.

“Cool with me.” Zethrid added.

The Galra ships continued to attack the Milano. Gamora and Drax tried using their weapons against the Galra ships but with no avail, resulting in the ship being wrecked.

“What will we do now?” Gamora asked, “We can't hold them off forever!”

“It looks like we are going to crash land at Planet Arus.” Quill answered, “Everyone fasten your seatbelts! Prepare for a really bad landing!”

Quill set the ship to land on Planet Arus, preparing for a crash landing and what was to come.


End file.
